beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters
Beyblade: Metal Masters (Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion in Japan) is the second season of Beyblade: Metal Fusion and the fifth season of the Beyblade anime. It will premiere on Canada in the month of April. It is preceded by Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is succeded by Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. Overview It is currently airing in Japan and a manga has released in Japan based on it. It was licensed by Nelvana, under the name Beyblade: Metal Masters. Nelvana is currently looking for parties interested in this season. It is set to start airing in Canada and U.S. on April 6, 2011. Game Products The Beyblade packaging will be brand-new. XTS Beyblade (X'treme '''T'op 'S'ystem) The XTS Beyblades are Beyblades that are heavier and more agressive tha normal Beys. Digital Powered Launcher A Beylauncher with a speed measuring device that will determine how powerful the launch of the Beyblade was. IR Remote Control Beyblade A handheld Beylauncher with sound effects in the controller. For about 15 seconds, you can control the speed and direction of your Beyblade while it's spinning in the Beystadium. It will cost $30 US Dollars and will be this Fall. Triple Battle Set A Beyblade Set with three interchangable cores, a Beystadium and, 2 Beyblades. Tornado Beystadium A Beystadium with a spinning spinner. It will look a little like the Japanese Tornado Beystadium as the auto-parts will be different. Twin Launcher A Beylauncher able to launch 2 Beyblades at the same time. Electro Battlers The line of bigger Beyblades with lights and sounds will return. Story Gingka and his friends meet a new Blader named Masamune Kadoya. Masamune is a new Blader who joins Gingka's group and will stop at nothing to defeat him. The WBBA sponsors a new Beyblade tournament called "Big Bang Bladers." A world tournament where two representatives of a country around the world gather and Beyblade to become the world champions. With Gingka and Masamune chosen as the representatives of Japan, they won't hold anything back to win Big Bang Bladers! Characters Team Gan Gan Galaxy (Japanese Team) '''Gingka Hagane: Gingka returns to enter Big Bang Bladers. With a new Beyblade, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F and his tag-partner, Masamune, they are determined to win. When he battles, Gingka will find his Blader's Spirit. Masamune Kadoya: 'A new Beyblader who joins Gingka's team and sets out to defeat Gingka in order to become the number one Blader. With his Beyblade, Ray Unicorno D125CS, he and Gingka are ready to win Big Bang Bladers. 'Tsubasa Otori: Tsubasa returns as a part of Gingka's team, entering Big Bang Bladers with his Blade, Earth Eagle 145WD. However he is having problems with his own "dark side." Yu Tendo: '''Joining Gingka's team Yu, is prepared to fight fiercely in Big Bang Bladers, partnered with Flame Libra T125ES. 'Madoka Amano: '''The Beyblade Mechanic of Gingka's team returns and is always there to give Gingka and the gang advice when Beyblading. Team Garcias (Spanish Team) There are four members in this team, three boys and one girl. They all seem to where green clothing. Team Wild Fang (African Team) 'Kyoya Tategami: 'Declaring himself a rival of Gingka and determined to beat him, he enters Big Bang Bladers but in a team against Gingka called Team Wild Fang. With his Rock Leone 145WB, he's not holding anything back and is ready to beat Gingka. 'Nile: A new Beyblader born in Africa like Kyoya. With his Bey, Vulcan Horuseus 145D, he's ready to help Kyoya in their quest to be number one. Demure: 'A not-so confident Blader that has a lot of spirit and is good and helpful to his friends. He is like a living-version of Madoka's computer, able to read a Bey's performance in slow motion. With his Bey, Counter Escolpio 145D he uses this to his advantage when he's with his friends or alone. 'The Masked Blader: 'The last addition to Team Wild Fang. With his toughness he is ready to win with his Dark Bull H145SD. He is actually Benkei in a wrestlers outfit. Team Wang Hu Zhong (Chinese Team) 'Da Xiang Wang: 'The somewhat leader of Team Wang Fu Zhong. A calm but serious Blader who has what it takes to win with his Blade, Rock Giraffe R145WB. 'Chi-Yun Li: 'Although a short one, he is very serious in Beyblading in order to win with his, Thermal Lacerta WA130HF. 'Zhou Xing : 'A chinese star loved by his many fangirls who he signs autographs to. With his Bey, Virgo ED145ES. 'Mei Mei: 'The only female of the team. She thinks of Chi-Yun as a lord and bows at all of his commands. With her, Aquario 105F shes sure to win. Team Excalibur (European Team) 'Julius Caesar: The leader of the team who is strong-willed and a calm Blader who never gets scared in a battle is ready to compete with his Gravity Perseus AD145WD. Sophie: A member of Team Excaliber who tag-teams with Wells most of the time. Her Beyblade is Grand Ketos T125RS. Wells: A Beyblader who hails from England. His Beyblade is Grand Ketos WD145RS. George he owns grand capricorn. Team Desert Blaze (Egyptian Team) The team consists of three males and all seem to where green clothing and clothes fit to wear in the desert. Team Chandora (Indidan Team) Consists of three boys all wearing yellow uniforms with red highlights.There members are Raak who owns tornado leone.Ravtt who owns burn southern cross.Vrinket who owns a blue killer beafowl. Team Lovushka (Russian Team) Puten: The leader and manager of the team and the commander of the "Russian Space Endevor." Aleksei: A member of Team Lavshuka whos main ambition is to go into space with his team-mate, Nowaguma. He battles with Burn Wolf SW145FS. Nowaguma: A Beyblader who wants to go into space with his team-mate, Aleksei. His Blade is, Rock Orso D125B. Dora: A strong-minded Russian who does not hesitate to show her irritation. Her Bey is Rock Scorpio T125JB. Team Star Breakers (American Team) Damian Hart: The leader of the team who also works for Dr. Ziggurat at HD Academy. A villian and the rival of Gingka who will do anything to win. His Beyblade is Hell Kerbecs BD145DS. Zeo Abyss : A member of Team Starbreaker who was once friends but now enemies of Masamune. His Blade is Flame Byxis 230WD. Jack: This member of Team Starbreaker, is quick and ferocious. Similar to Reiji but does not intend to destroy Beys. Although mediocre and a loud-mouth like Ryuga in Metal Fusion, with his Killer Beafowl UW145EWD he's ready to win. Faust: Not much is known about this Blader, but he Blades with the "Forbidden Beyblade", Basalt Horogium 145WD. Not much is known about this Beyblade either, but it is rumored that since it is a Forbidden Bey, and it's motif is a clock, this Beyblade's Special Move might be able to stop time. Other Kenta Yumiya: Kenta returns determined to win. With Flame Sagittario C145S he'll do all his best. Ryuga: 'After the fierce battle between him and Gingka, he has changed. He is much more calm, cool and, friendly to Gingka and the gang due to breaking free from L-Drago's power which corrupted him. Although, this doesn't stop him from being Gingka's rival. He is now more of a teacher to Tsubasa in order to stop Tsubasa's "dark side." With a new Bey, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, he is ready to compete in Big Bang Bladers. He enters Big Bang Bladers to defeat Jack and his Killer Beafowl from Team Star Breakers. Trivia *The name "'Metal Masters" was used in some of Hasbro's Beyblades during the original series of Beyblade. They had a unique sticker on the packaging that read, Metal Master. Gallery Bdhahdahnbnjjb.png|English Logo MetalMastersJapaneseLogo.PNG|Japanese logo Category:Beyblade seasons Category:Beyblade